A Drive Test (DT) is a coverage test, and is a method for measuring wireless network performance by using special professional equipment while driving an automobile along a road. An actual user is simulated in the DT, so as to continuously upload or download files in different sizes, record a logging, employ test software to perform a statistical analysis on the logging, and obtain an index of the network performance. However, additional manpower, measurement tools and transportation vehicles need to be invested in the DT, so an overhead is very high. The foregoing logging may assist in analyzing a reason why a problem occurs by recording and storing event related information.
A User Equipment (User Equipment, UE) of an Evolved-Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (Evolved-Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network, E-UTRAN) already may support measurement related to Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) Radio Resource Management (Radio Resource Management, RRM), such as mobility (handover) measurement. After UE connection establishment is completed, an Evolved Node B (Evolved Node B, eNB) delivers a measurement configuration message used for management (such as handover) to the UE through a Dedicated Control Channel (DCCH), and the UE performs measurement according to measurement configuration information, and reports a measurement result to the eNB.
The foregoing prior art is applied to RRM, and in the prior art, no solution for using a commercial UE to perform network performance monitoring exists, where the commercial UE refers to a UE used in the DT, rather than the foregoing professional equipment used in the DT.